The Nubbins aren't happy
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Yes it's another nubbins fic. I couldn't resist. Helen/Will - possibly other pairings in later chapters. xO


Title: The nubbins aren't happy

Author: eccentricrabbit

Summary: Another nubbins fic. Helen/Will and possibly others in future chapters. I'm sorry but I just HAD to write this. ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No really.

..

Will tried to pay attention to Magnus' words as he sat in the staff meeting, but he must have drifted off for a second because the next thing he knew the woman herself was shaking him awake.

"Will," she sighed, an exasperated look on her face. He could see her lips quirking up in the corner in amusement though, so he guessed he wasn't going to be in too much trouble. "Do you mind getting the door, we have a visitor." She told him.

"Sure," he cleared his throat and went to stand but found her hand holding him down a strange look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but are you? You don't normally fall asleep in staff meetings." She raised an eyebrow. "Normally I can't make you keep your opinions to yourself." She smiled at her words.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep so well last night." She let go of his shoulder and turned to walk back to her desk.

"Alright, if you need anything to help you sleep just let me know." She began typing, dismissing him.

"Right, I'll go see who's here." He hurried out of the room, feeling guilty for falling asleep.

"Sophie?" The young woman stepped inside and he shut the front door behind her. "What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I just..." She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, a long moment before returning her gaze to his face. "I needed to come back for a night or two." She smiled, but something in her expression made him feel like she was sad. "If that is okay?"

"Of course," he responded quickly, wondering why she wanted to stay. He contemplated just keeping quiet, but curiosity got the better of him. "Are you okay, why do you need to stay here?" They began walking towards the stairs.

"I just need to be around people who understand me."

"That's fair enough." They walked the rest of the way to the residential wing in companionable silence. He and Magnus had kept in contact with Sophie since they first helped her discover and understand her empathic abilities. He led Sophie to one of the guest bedrooms and headed down to the kitchens to make a tea for Magnus and a coffee for himself.

"Magnus, got a minute?" He knocked lightly on her open office door and poked his head into the room. She was still busy at her computer, but she dropped her hands into her lap and looked up attentively.

"Sure,"

"Sophie is here," he gently placed the tea next to her and his coffee on the table in front of the couch. He dropped into the couch and explained the situation.

"Hmm," she smiled. "It will be nice to speak with Sophie again."

"I'm sorry about this morning," he told her seriously. "It won't happen again." Magnus tilted her head to the side and looked at him for a moment.

"It's fine, I'm trust you." She nodded, her eyes stayed on his face though. "Nightmares?" He tensed. How on earth could she know that?

"I guess," he felt his face warm, he felt like a child.

"Hmm," she looked as if she was about to say something, but before she could her cell phone began beeping loudly on her desk. "Henry," she told Will and picked up the phone. He watched her eyes widen and her eyebrows draw together in concern. "Thank you Henry, we will be down in a moment."

"What happened?" He asked rising from his seat.

"Well, as it turns out Sophie came here for more than just a break." She picked up her jacket and pulled it on as she strode towards the door. "She came because she felt sorry for the Nubbins."

"Oh no," Will caught on fast. The Nubbins were out.

"That was bloody quick," he told her as they rushed to the elevators. "How did she get down there and let them out in the time it took me to get to you?" She shook her head, seemingly as confused as he was. He leaned against the side of the elevator and found his eyes moving in her direction. She already had her gaze on him, and her blue eyes seemed to be taking in every inch of him. She didn't seem to know he was watching her check him out.

"You look good today, Will. Are you going out somewhere?" He felt warm inside. She thought he looked good? He always admired her, she is an absolutely beautiful woman but he'd never really commented on her appearance, but he had the sudden urge to do so now.

"I'm not going anywhere," he shrugged. "You look good too, Magnus." He pushed off the wall and found his feet heading in her direction before his brain could catch up. He stopped not far from her and she closed the distance, dropping her files to the floor. She didn't seem to notice, so he didn't bother telling her. He found his eyes taking in every bit of her he could. He hadn't really been up and close like this - not when there wasn't some kind of emergency. He found his eyes lowering to her blouse and the way her breasts pushed the buttons to the point of popping. How had he not noticed this before? He felt her hand on his bare arm and felt a shiver of desire run through him.

"Kiss me," she whispered huskily. He obliged, and quickly closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in his. His fingers undid the first button of her blouse and she stepped back slightly and looked at his hands which paused on the first button and then back at his face in askance.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"Er, guys..." He heard a male voice - Henry's he thought in his dazed state. He didn't look over and nor did Magnus.

"It's okay," she answered quietly, leaning in close to him again.

"GUYS," this time they both turned and found Henry staring at them open mouthed. "Nubbins on the loose, remember?" Magnus shook her head, and he could see a blush rising up her neck, he felt a blush rise to his face too.

"Sorry," he muttered again.

"It's quite alright, it's not your fault." But she wouldn't look him in the eye as she could see Magnus trying to discretely fix the buttons on her blouse as they followed a still very shocked looking Henry down the hallway. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. This day was certainly going to be an interesting one.

..

TBC?


End file.
